The 7th Sister
by Bloody Nikki
Summary: A woman enters Neverland to offer Pan a deal. She'll help Peter Pan beat her sisters to become ruler of the River Ocean if he agrees to rule by his side. "Well, Sybelle." Pan smirked as he looked down at her. "That does sound like a good offer, catch and all. I'd be a fool to turn it down." Let the games begin for control of the realms and no one's playing fair Sybelle/Pan Felix/oc
1. Chapter 1

Note: Wow. I can honestly say that I am happy to give the first chapter out as I finish chapter two. There will be a lot of twist and turns in this story. Pan's and Felix's past while introducing readers to a world that makes Pan look less heatless than others. Felix is a live as is Pan and the reason why will be explained later in the story. This story will take place in many worlds as Sybelle and her sisters battle it out for the throne by killing each other off, by any means. Blood maybe thicker than water but that doesn't mean its any safer.

I don't own the rights to this show, or Rumple wouldn't have stabbed himself and his father, Felix wouldn't have had to die, and Sybelle would be in the show. Enjoy and Review your thoughts.

* * *

She was the seventh daughter of the great Poseidon, one of the great kings of the ocean from an almost forgotten time. She was the youngest sister, but nowhere near the weakest. She had been her father's favorite while her mother always looked at her children with equal love. She had been born of true love. Her sisters had not been so lucky. The lesson she learned from this is that true love takes time. Both parties have to be open to it and feel it truly, even if it's for a moment. She was the seventh sister. Her mother had one more child, a half sister not worth being up. She was a person few thought could take the throne. Her six full blooded sisters had great power, wealth, and beauty. She had great power within her too, but not the mass of followers some of the others did. No one saw her as much of a threat.

Still, she felt ready to play the game. It had been put off long enough. She was sick of waiting for the right moment. In her mind, now was that time. The Dark One was now on the path to becoming a better person. He would be neither aid nor hinder to her or her sisters. That made now seem more and more like the right time to act.

She looked calm and collected as she walked through the island. She was mindful of her step, yet never looked down. She walked as if she knew where she was going, as if she had lived on this island her whole life. At the same time, she treated every plant and life form with respect and took great care not to damage anything. It was as if she was trying not to be noticed. Was that the case? If so, it had been a waste of time. Pan knew she was on the island before she even set foot onto the shore.

When she made it to a clearer, she smiled knowingly to herself and turned to look behind her. "I've a deal for you Pan. One I think you'd rather like to take. You can keep watching me or come out to talk." She gave a smile that the cherish cat would be proud of and went on to say. "Either way, I'll state what I want and later you can tell me if you agree. No answer will be a no and I'll take my deal to someone else."

"I don't think you understand how things work here." Pan smirked as he appeared behind her. She turned to face him. "I make the deals and people accept them."

"I'm not people." She smirked back. "And my deal is too good to pass up."

"What is it? Hm, a chance at revenge." Pan laughed. "Cuz I can do that all by myself." She turned to face him. Her eyes glowed in the moonlight.

"Better than revenge." She laughed out. He gave her a questionable look. She could tell that he was interested in hearing her out, at least for a little while. "I'm offering a chance at true power and eternal youth that doesn't have a countdown attached to it."

"And what do I have to do in order to gain such things?" He appeared behind her hoping to make her nervous. She could feel his hot breath on her right ear. She smiled brightly as she turned her head so that their lips where just about to brush while her back remained to him.

"Have you ever heard of the River Ocean and the Seven Daughters Poseidon?" She whispered softly.

"Are you implying that we kidnap one of them to take over the River Ocean?" Pan laughed as he reappeared in front of her. She missed his warmth, but showed no sign of it. "Because I hear they're not very caring of each other, and if we're lucky they'll just skin us alive a few times before letting us go if we ever did such a thing." He chuckled. "I rather like to keep my skin."

"You don't need to kidnap one in order to get a chance at the River Ocean." The woman rolled her eyes. "You have a one in seven shot standing in front of you." Pan looked her over as he circled around her. She looked like a normal human girl. There was no way that she could be who she was implying to be.

"You mean to tell me that you are one of his daughters?" Pan wasn't sure if he should believe her. "You don't seem like a princess."

"And you don't seem old enough to be a great grandfather." She spat out as she crossed her arms. "If you want proof, I am happy to show you."

"If you think simple water magic will prove your birth, I won't fall for that." Pan studied her reaction.

"I need to find a mermaid." She stated as she pushed past him.

"I thought your kind hates mermaids." Pan wasn't sure if he could trust her.

"That's the point." She smiled at him.

xxx

The two made it to the shoreline. She had followed Pan to a place of his choosing. He didn't trust her. She waited for him to call a mermaid to them. As she wait, she explained why they were there.

"Nereids and mermaids don't get along, but even more so around royals." She stated coldly. "She will be my proof." The woman stepped as close to the water as she could get without stepping in.

"What do you want Pan?" A mermaid with blond hair asked as she poked her head out of the water. Her eyes went wide when she saw the woman next to Pan. "Sybelle." The mermaid seemed to be filled with fear. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to make a pact." The woman, who Pan guessed was Sybelle, stated in a bored tone. "And start the game. You look pale little fish. Do you need warming up?"

"Don't you dare come near me." The mermaid called out. "You and your sisters have done enough to my kind."

"Do you not think it was justified? Your kind did take our homeland." Sybelle blinked as she waited for the mermaid to speak.

"I should not burn for the sins of my parents." The mermaid stated. "Had not your father, Poseidon, punished my kind enough?"

"Fear not." Sybelle chuckled. "I only wanted you to tell Pan who I am. He doesn't believe me." Sybelle frowned as she leaned down to touch the water. The mermaid moved further away. She did not trust the woman in front of her. "I thought your kind was brave, and cold." Sybelle mocked. "You just seem like a child who's facing a nightmare."

"Isn't that what you are?" The mermaid whispered in a shaking voice. "A nightmare?"

"I am Sybelle." The woman stated in a strong voice. "I have never attacked a merperson unless I had to. I have never harmed one that did not deserve it."

"Deserve?" The mermaid snorted. "You killed my mother and lover."

"Well," Sybelle clicked her tongue. "He shouldn't have gone to bed with me and promised to be mine before swimming off to your mother. We are talking about that Mark chap, right?"

"I do not believe that." The mermaid cried out. "Mother would not do such a thing. You've a poison tongue on you." Pan had never seen a mermaid cry out like this before.

"Poison maybe." Sybelle stirred her hand in the water causing an sea monster to form. "But I speak the truth, and you know it." She smiled darkly as her beast circled the mermaid.

"Will you kill me?" The mermaid asked.

"No," Sybelle stated as she pulled her hand out of the water. "I just wanted to show how your kind treats me." The mermaid was about to swim away when Sybelle called her back. "I do want one thing from you though. I need you to give me three of your scales."

Pan was in shock. A mermaid's scale held powerful magic. Most people had to capture or kill one to gain a scale. Mermaids rarely gave them away willingly, and when they did it was always just one. He had never heard of a mermaid giving away three at one time, nor of someone demanding some and gaining any.

The mermaid swam to where Sybelle was standing. She seemed to be in great pain. She lifted a hand to give the woman the scales. She took them, looked at them for a moment before tossing them onto the ground.

"Those are damaged." Sybelle hissed. "I want three perfect ones." The mermaid cried softly as she handed three more scales to the nereid. They were looked over and accepted. "Next time you try to cheat me, I'll really give you something to cry about." She walked away from the water muttering curses towards the sea woman.

"She was afraid of you." Pan remarked. "I've never seen a mermaid behave like that." It had shocked him. He was smiling at Sybelle as though she was a new kind of toy. She cocked an eyebrow as she watched him look her over.

"Does Peter Pan have a grown up mind under that child like face?" Sybelle teased as he frowned.

"You are one to talk." He sneered. "You look no older than me."

"But I am older than you." She happily took a seat on a nearby rock as she pocketed the scales. "I was a story that you went to bed to."

"As I recall," Pan said as he crouched down. He wanted them to be at eye level. "You were still a new story being told."

"That is true." She smiled sadly. "I am only seventeen years your senior, maybe a little less." Her fingers brushed his face. She closed her eyes as if recalling something important to her personally before removing her hand. "But age is not the issue here." Her cold self returned. "I want to make a deal with you."

"You've already said that." Pan frowned as he stood up. "You want to make a pact with me. Need me to be your plaything in the game." He spoke loudly with great charm. He seemed pleased by the idea of playing a new game. "But if I make this pact with you, how long would I have to wait? I don't have much time to sit around waiting for it to start."

"I'm the only one without a pact." Sybelle sighed out. "I've been holding the game up." She placed a hand under her chin and stared at the trees. "I was waiting...but now…" She turned her head slightly and looked Pan over. "It seems good enough." She stood up sharply and walked towards him. Her dress was long and didn't give much of her body type away. It was a deep purple and in the Grecian style. She pulled at the one shoulder strap keeping her dress up. It pooled at her feet as she gave a smirk. "I am not a bad looking woman. I'm sure that besides power and youth...you could find me useful in filling your desires." She was an arms length away from Pan. But even from that distant, she could tell that he like what he was seeing.

"Yes…" Pan smirked. "I could." He stepped closer to her and wrapped an arm around her. He had to brush away a stray hair in order to look into her eyes. He was slightly taller than her, but that was due to her shoes. It seemed that she thought high heeled shoes were perfect for the jungle. He could see the fire in her eyes. He could tell that this was as close to begging as she would ever get and that she did it because she respected him. "I will be the King to your Queen?" He breathed out.

"I will not rule without you by my side." She was assuring him that she would not kill him once she got what she wanted. "I'll base my pact that I shall not kill you, nor do you harm if you agree the same to me." She whispered as she stood on her toes. "After all, you can not be king unless I am queen. The River Ocean won't bow to you without me." Her dark green eyes were telling him that she trusted him about as much as he trusted her.

"Well, Sybelle," He smirked as he looked down at her. "That does sound like a good offer, catch and all. I'd be a fool to turn it down."

He lowered his lips to brush against hers slightly. He wanted to see how much fire there was inside of her. It seemed she would be so much fun to play with. She was quick to force him to the ground. While she looked slightly thin and weak, Pan was sure that she could take down any of his lost boys. Her hands were on his chest holding him down. They both knew that if he wanted he could easily force himself on top. It just so happened that he liked the view. He smirked at her as she took the knife from his belt. She held it above him with her right hand.

"Do we have a deal?" She asked as she brought the blade to her chin. She bit her lip as she waited for an answer. She was sure that it would be yes, but she needed to hear it. The pact wouldn't work unless he said yes.

"We have a deal." Pan whispered as he stared at her. She took his right hand in her left. Their eyes were locked tightly together. She took his blade and sliced his right hand than her left hand. The wounds were deep enough so that blood was drawn. The cuts ran from one end to the other. She pressed their hands together as she dropped the blade away from their bodies. She lowered her body down so that their lips could touch. Only when they were noses apart did they close their eyes. He lifted his left hand to rest on her hip as she finally closed the gap between them. It felt like a surge of energy had crashed upon them. Their pact was sealed.

Pan soon flipped her over. Their tongues battling each other. He could feel the fire that burned in her soul, and she could feel his need for something greater than what he had. He was trying to remove his shirt as fast as he could without breaking their kiss. She hadn't planned on fucking him until much later in their deal. She smirked against his lips as she helped him peel off his clothing. It seemed that she had a powerful effect on him, either that or he wasn't use to having a woman around. She hoped that it was the former. Once his shirt was off she pulled him into a deeper kiss. Her fingers rushed to his belt and she untied it with ease.

The kiss was broken when Sybelle started to move her kisses across his jaw line. He moaned at the feeling of her teeth brushing against his skin. His fingers dig into her as he tried to savor the feeling of her pressed onto him. She was half sitting on him by this point and he could somewhat feel how wet she was becoming. He raised his hip up just enough so that she could feel the affect she was having on him. She grasped out the word 'Peter' in such a way that Pan almost felt like coming. He wanted to hear her say his name again.

"Sybelle?" He breathed out against her lips in between hot kisses. She hymned out that she was listening. "Top?" He kissed her hard as she rubbed herself on his shaft. "Or bottom?" She took hold of his member. She place his tip at her entrances and in one swift motion took him inside of her. He gritted his teeth. She had surprised him. She wrapped her legs around him and he was forced to hold himself up with his right arm as he pulled her closer with his left.

He let her ram onto him a few more times before pushing her on her back. Their bodies were locked together. As he moved her onto her back, he remained inside of her and held her as close as he could. He wished that he had taken off his pants. It would have made this easier. Where she had tried to do fast thrusts, he choose to do fewer, but harder one. She breathed out the name 'Peter' once more. It was clear that she was enjoying herself. She cried out 'Pan' as he slammed harder into her.

For some reason, this bothered him. He pulled at her hair in order to twist her head to the side. He hissed in her ear. "Call me Peter." before moving to bit hard on her neck. She seemed to enjoy that too as she shouted 'Peter' very loudly. He pondered, offhandedly, if the others could hear them. It wasn't like they would dare question him.

She tightened around him. He cursed as he was forced to regain control of himself. She was driving him crazy. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. He slammed into her as hard as he could. He wanted her to cum. He needed her to do this for him. It had been a while since he had been with anyone, while he was sure she hadn't had that problem. She was far too beautiful to have spent many nights alone.

Sybelle couldn't think straight. She couldn't see straight. It had been ages since someone made her feel like this. She had forgotten how enjoyable it was to give into her basic needs. She had spent much of her time readying herself for the game. She clung to him in this moment with a deep desire to feel something other than the raging fire that had filled her life. She freed herself of that fire for the moment as she reached her peak. Once she was done riding her wave of pleasure, Pan let himself come inside her in four hard slams.

Pan wasn't worried about coming inside of her. They were in Neverland. It wasn't possible for her to get pregnant, not in this land. He stayed a moment on top of her. He smirked down at her as he pulled himself up. He noted that her hair was a mess as she stood up. She frowned slightly as she made her way to her dress. She brushed some of the dirty out of her hair.

"I will be coming and going on and off the island for the next two, three days." She stated as she stepped into her dress. "I need to bring some things here." She tied the strap that held her dress. Pan finished putting back on his belt when she turned to look at him.

"Thanks fine." Pan nodded.

"I'll need to make a place to stay." She went on to say. "I'd rather stay away from your Lost Boys. I don't want them touching my things. Nasty things could happen." She walked slowly towards the water.

"I'll tell them to leave you alone or else." Pan smirked. "And you could stay at Tinker Bell's old place."

"I'm not staying at your old fuck buddies place." Sybelle's face turned up in disgust.

"We weren't like that." Pan rolled his eyes.

"Besides, my servant can use her old place when he stays." Sybelle smiled. "I don't like sharing rooms with him. He likes to bring man home at odd hours and it really makes it hard to focus on my books."

"You need a servant?" Pan raised an eyebrow. She didn't seem like the type to have servants.

"I need someone I can trust in the game to do tasks for me." Sybelle explained. "I don't know your Lost Boys. So, I can't trust them to do what needs to be done. Besides, Lou has skills and knowledge that your boys do not. So, yes. I need my servant."

"When you're done setting in, we need to talk about the rulers and players." Pan reminded her.

"Yes, we will have a long chat about that." She frowned deeply as she looked herself over in the waters reflection. "I look a mess."

"Not in a the bad way." Pan smirked. Sybelle reached for his right hand. She ran a finger over the cut she made. It had healed by now and would leave a nasty scar.

"This is a sign of the deal we made to each other." Sybelle stated. "Even if I am in another world, this will link us together. If one of us breaks the deal, this mark will disappear at once."

"I know." Pan said as he looked down at it.

"Alright than." Sybelle turned towards the water. "I'll see you in a few days." She jumped into the water.

"See you then." Pan waved as he watched her dive deeper into the water. In moments, he could feel that she had left. He closed his eyes as he recalled her flushed cheeks and heavy breathing. He imagined that if she hadn't been standing in the open she would have let herself have a small moment of weakness, a moment to show the effect he had had on her body. He rather liked the idea of her looking flushed and out of breath.

xxx

Felix glare at Pan as he entered the camp. Pan knew that the other boy had either seen or heard something dealing with the woman. While Pan had planned to tell his boys about Sybelle living on the island, he thought it best to speak with Felix in private first. He signaled for Felix to follow him to an area where they would still be in the camp lights, but no one would be listening.

"There's a woman on the island." Felix stated in his cold voice. "One of the boys saw her."

"I know." Pan stated. He clutched his right hand slightly. He wasn't sure if he should tell Felix about the pact. The boy wouldn't understand its meaning and importance. "She and I had a chat." He made sure to seem as if it was nothing worth noting. "She will be coming and going with her friend for some time."

"Why?" Felix asked. His eyes were dark, possibly showing signs of hurt. Pan normally didn't let anything but his shadow and the mermaids leave.

"Because," Pan stated with a dark smirk. "She is going to help me get something I want." Felix knew that it was best not to ask any more questions. Pan didn't like to be questioned.

"I don't think we could trust her." Felix stated. "She's not normal. She doesn't behave like she should. She looks to be a child, but she moves like a snake." Pan cocked his head to the side in order to get a better look at his closest ally.

"How much did you see?" Pan asked.

"I only saw her trying to find you." Felix said as he looked away. Pan wasn't sure if that was true, but left the matter alone. Felix had a right to some secrets.

"It's not a matter of trust." Pan explained. "Nereids always keep their end of a deal, or else…" It was clear that the 'or else' was something bad. "We made a deal and she is going to keep it. Now, gather the boys. I've some rules to tell them."

xxx

Her steps echoed through the marble hallways. She was searching every room she came across. It was clear that she was growing upset. Her jaw was tight as she hurried to find her friend. She had much to tell him. Just as she neared the last down in the hall, it opened with alarming speed. A boy, slightly older than her, rushed out holding his pants in one hand and his shoes in the other. She rolled her eyes as he paused to look at her.

"Oh, hello." He smiled. "We should run." He race to take her hand and pull her down the opposite hallway.

"I can't believe you did that." She hissed out as she tried to keep up with him.

"How could I not?" He asked as heard someone scream his name.

"To sleep with the king of this world…" She shook her head. "When you know how the Queen in this world is."

"I couldn't help it." The man gave her puppy dog eyes and frowned. "He was just so cute and lonely."

"Lou!" She hissed out. He kept giving her those eyes though. She cursed with a heavy sigh. "Whatever." It was a sign she wouldn't hold this against him.

"You're the best Sybelle." Lou cried out with a bright smile. "There's a pond this way." He used his head to point the path.

"Understood." She said as she followed him. They were closing to the water source and the voices were getting louder. Sybelle stopped at the edge of the water and raised her hands over the water. Lou bit his tongue when he saw the cut on her hand. Now was not the time to talk about it. Now was the time to run before he lost his head.

A whirlpool started to spin in the water. It turned around and around slowly getting bigger and bigger. Lou smiled at the sight. He loved having a walking portal maker as a friend. She lowered her hands telling him it was ready and took his arm.

"Let's go." She stated as she readied to jump.

"Where to?" Lou asked as he watched her form a true smile.

"Neverland."


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I want to thank everyone that is following this story. I love knowing that people are really looking forward to what is going to come down the road. All I can say is that it's going to be crazy. There will be a lot of back stabbing between sisters and mind games. There will be secrets unfolding that will change how you look at characters. Some chapters will seem slower than others because I have to build for future scenes. Plus, I don't see Pan as the kind of person that jumps into battles. He's careful and slow as he watches the players and studies their moves.

Oh, big shout out to **bellefrenchkisses** for being my first review. When I wrote Sybelle, I wanted to make her strong, an even match for Pan. I don't think that the poor helpless Wendy kind of girl (not that I don't like Wendy) would be very interesting to him. He likes puzzles and challenges. The fact that Sybelle ended up being 'sexy' as well as strong is just a plus. I can safely say that there will be a lot of moments between them where she'll show Pan that she's more than a match for him.

Anyway, I don't own the show or any of the characters. I won't be making any money off of this, but I will be giving you something enjoyable and fun to read.

* * *

"Where to?" Lou asked as he watched her form a true smile.

"Neverland." She breathed out.

He hadn't had the time to ask her more question. It was time for them to jump or there would be blood covering the stone white next thing Lou knew he was swimming towards an island. He hated that all her portals were water based. When they made it to the island, Sybelle was waiting for him. She seemed rather bored until he crawled onto the shore.

"Welcome to Neverland." She smiled softly. Lou forced himself to stand up on the beach trying to breathe. She snapped her fingers and a swirl of light changed their clothes. Because of the light, he was fully dressed and dried. His ginger hair covered his eyes making him sigh heavily He hated when she messed with his hair he thought to himself as he brushed it out of his eyes.

"Glad to see your wearing an outfit fit for the outdoors." He remarked as she looked down and frowned. She wasn't use to wearing cotton pants and a tank top.

"I'll be glad to be in my gowns once we are done." She crossed her arms as she waited for him to ask her the question that was burning in his mind.

"It is done then." He stated, not sure how to feel. "The pact has been made and now we start." That much was clear from the scar on her head. She knew that he was just trying to stall the question he wanted to ask her. "Does he know?"

"If we have met before?" She wanted to be sure he meant that. She rubbed the back of her neck as watched him give a sharp nod. "No, he does not recall anything from what I've seen."

"Will you tell him?" Lou asked as he watched her sway back and forth her feet.

"I rather not…" She sighed. "When things are done...when I can let him hate me...maybe then I'd have the strength to."

"You make it seem he should." Lou chuckled. "He shouldn't be cross. It wasn't like you knew who he was the first or second time you met nor was it your fault what happened."

"I doubt that will matter." She stated in a tired tone. "But let's focus on the task at hand. I want my lodgings to be ready and the ground work for my plans to be looked over. I've no time to waste on the far off future."

"Fair enough." Lou muttered as he followed her. "Though, I'd still tell him. He should know."

"That's a debate for another time." She smirked.

Xxx

Sybelle made up her mind. She would have her new home on the cliffs under Dead Man's Peak. She felt it enabled her to keep a close eye on the toxin that grew at the top and that it fit her style more. She wasn't really the jungle kind of girl. Though she could, and had, lived off the land without magic.

She tossed a few stones onto the clearer and stepped back. When she was a good distance away, she raised both hands out and closed her eyes. These stones would be the building blocks of her home. Like seeds, these stones would bloom into a fine cabin. She opened her eyes as the stones started shaking and moving. She smirked as she slowly watched her new home form itself, while Lou rolled his eyes. He wasn't pleased with it.

"It's not as grand as it should be. You only have about three rooms and its all one floor." He pointed out as the cabin finished forming. "It is not the home of a future queen."

"I don't need that much room." She reminded her friend. "The fact it's one floor makes it easy for me to move about and leave." He knew she had a point, but still didn't seem pleased by it. "I don't need to live like a queen in order to win the throne."

"Not everything will fit." Lou sighed out. He hoped that would be enough to get her to change the layout of her new home.

"It will." She smiled. "The basement will fit all that I can't, or won't, keep in the cabin." They walked towards the stone house as she smiled softly. "Let's finish shaping the inside."

She opened the door to find a small kitchen area with an island table top. It was good for making potions. There were three chairs for it. That was good enough. This room flowed into the sitting area. It had a small rug, lamp, table with one chair, and was lined with bookshelves. She needed that it would do.

"I hope your bedroom looks better." Lou sneered. "I may just change everything around."

"Don't." She muttered as she opened the door to her chambers. "This place is want I need."

"But you deserve better." Lou nearly shouted. "Oh, love the bedroom." He said as he walked into the room. "Green sheets?"

"I thought I would go for something he'd like." She laughed as she sat on her king sized bed. Unlike, the rest of the cabin, this room looks fit for a royal. The bed posts were made of silver, the sheets the finest cotton, and the floors black tile. The dresser was made of white marble and had a large mirror hovering above it with a sliver trim. She had a small vanity that matched her dresser with a pretty oval mirror. It looked nice against the dark color of the walls. "Those doors there lead to my closet where another set of doors will be found inside. That will be the way into the bathroom."

"Hmm, I guess as long as you sleep and bath as a queen..." Lou eyed the room over. "I can stand you staying here. I"ll bring your things over at once with that spell you taught me."

"Here's the list of what I want." She chuckled as she rolled around her bed. "I trust you will know where things go. Pan will let you come and go as needed, but you will most likely be off the island more than on."

"I want to see how far I'm going to be from you before leaving. It will help me know what I will need." He was playing the part of a protective knight. She found that very cute.

"Pan can show you, if he ever stops hiding." Sybelle hymned as she sat on her knees. Lou didn't seem to know what she was talking about. He looked about the room sure that they were alone.

"How long have you known that I was watching?" Pan asked as he revealed himself. "I thought I was well hidden."

"You were." Lou frowned. "I didn't even notice you were there."

"And he is good at spotting young boys." Sybelle chuckled as Lou shook his head. He hated when she joked like that. He thought that it was a bit out of line. Not every realm was understand about his lifestyle. "To answer the question, I knew you were here when I was in the living room. The scar... is more than a sign off our deal."

"Hmm, you will have to teach me all those things." Pan said as he eyed her hand. She glanced at it too. She had never made this kind of deal before. She didn't know what things to tell him and what things not to tell him.

"In time, you will learn how to work it well enough." She smirked. She could tell that he didn't like her remark, but that was the only answer she could give him.

"This is your servant?" Pan asked as he snapped his gaze onto Lou. He looked the lad over a few times as if unsure why she would trust him.

"He may look seventeen, but he is about your age." Sybelle replied as she stood up.

"I'm Lou." Her servant introduced himself. "And servant is...very crude for what I am." He smiled as he straightened his back and crossed his arms. "I am a royal knight sworn to protect and serve Princess Sybelle for as long as there is breath in my body and a pulse in her veins. There is no task too great that M' Lady could ask of me."

"You will never find a more loyal soldier." Sybelle beamed. "I doubt any of your Lost Boys can match him in loyalty, battle, and wits."

"I think Felix could do a good job." Pan chuckled. "Maybe they should have a battle to the death."

"Felix?" Sybelle sounded somewhat shocked. Her eyes widened slightly, before she regained herself. "I thought you killed him." Lou clenched his jaw as he stared at the black tiles.

"Anything is possible in Neverland." Pan stated. He wondered if it was possible that Felix and this woman knew each other. To be honest, he hadn't taken the time to learn much about Felix's past. It didn't seem to matter in his plans to live forever.

"It seems so." Sybelle breathed at as she eyed Lou. "Go back and check that everything, and I mean everything, I've been told is up to date." She hissed out.

"It is." Lou hissed back. "I checked it myself." He shouted. She waved her hand to throw him onto the closest wall.

"I am in need of new boots." She sneered. "I am willing to make them out of you if you do not do as asked." She yelled before she let him go. "You did not know Felix was alive. Such mistakes could kill us. Do not question me. Do as you are told."

Lou stood up and bowed his head. He gazed at her as he started to leave the room.

"I will go and collect your things." He sighed out. "and I will see how this Felix matter was missed."

Sybelle snapped her fingers to close the door behind her servant. She turned to look towards Pan. He was staring at her as if unsure what to make of her behavior. She narrowed her eyes as she walked around the bed towards the vanity. She ran her right hand along the top of it. While it was bare now, soon enough it would be covered with objects and jewels. She glanced at the mirror to see what Pan was doing.

"This game means my life." Sybelle stated in a cold tone. "If we lose, you may get out of this alive." She turned to face him and leaned against the table. "I will be lucky if they just kill me outright." She crossed her arms. "So, understand why I can't let little mistakes go...unnoticed." She smirked as she pushed off the table. "Even from my favorites."

"Ha, you are something." Pan smirked back as he looked her over. "Aren't you?"

"Oh, be careful." She teased as she slowly stepped towards the bed. She unfolded her arms and placed them on the bed to hold herself up. This gave the boy a good view of her chest. His eyes flicked down for a moment then back to her face.

"Of what may I ask?" He questioned with a raised brow as he stepped closer to the bed as well. He thought about the way her eyes softened a bit as she crawled onto the bed. If he didn't know better, he could easily believe that she was a normal, innocent girl. She moved slowly towards him, but stopped short of reaching him. She curled her back as she sat up straight and smiled with a small laugh.

"If you aren't careful, you could fall in love with me." She chuckled. "Wouldn't that be something?"

"I'm sure you'd fall for me before I'd fall for you." Pan smirked as he looked at her. With her head high and in this room, he could see it now. He could see that she was of royal birth. She rolled her eyes and frowned slightly.

"What we have… it isn't about love." She snorted. "It's about...more important things." She smiled. Yes, their pact was more important than simple love or lust. The River Ocean was one of the most important things in all the realms.

Intresting. Pan thought as he eyed her. She studied his reaction, wondering what he thought of her remarks. There were a few different ways to read what she had stated. Which way would he take it? Did he feel that she didn't think love was important? Did he think that she had implied she was unable to love him or she was able? Did it seem that she had an important reason to want the Rive Ocean for herself? While these things wouldn't matter to most people, they made a great difference on how he would view and treat her. If he thought she was in it for power, they could get on well. If he thought she had a special reason, he would question her ability to follow through on their plans. if she gave him any hint that love was possible between them, he could try to use that against her in order to control her.

"It is a worthy prize." Pan admitted under her sharp gaze. She huffed slightly as she shifted her body so that she was lying on her back. That wasn't what she was hoping he would say, but it was a possible clue to how he would treat her.

"How much do you know about my family?" Sybelle asked as she looked at the ceiling. Her boots were dirtying the sheets she thought to herself. She was being very unladylike, though she doubted that Pan would care very much. She could hear her mother and sisters now. She chuckled.

"You have six sisters that you have to beat, by any means, in order to become the new ruler." Pan said as he climbed onto the bed. He was looming over her. She cocked her head to the side. "Your father was the king, and a good king at that." Pan added as he brushed a few hairs from her face. She seemed unfazed by the action, but inside she trying very hard to play nice. Did he think that she was a fool? Did he think that such a small action would cause her heart to beat faster and she'd start to think he could care for her?

"And?" She asked softly as she turned her head away from him. If he thought she could be so easily moved, she would use that to her own advantage. Two could play this game. "Is that all you know?" She tried to sound meek.

"He went to war with his brother." Pan stated as he watched her slowly move further away from him. "the king of the merpeople. Not sure why, but that it ended up with the Nereids losing the capital city, the castle, but your kind got them back. The war ended with your parents death, and a sort of truce being made."

"The truce." Sybelle chuckled loudly. She waved her hand over the dresser and a bottle of wine appeared with two glasses. She poured the red liquid into the two glasses and offered one to Pan. He reached for the class unsure if he should drink it. She took the other glass and a small sip. "Do you know it? What the truce is?"

"You have to kill all the heirs in order to take the throne or the war starts over." Pan answered as he watched her take another sip of her drink.

"Love, lust, greed. A worthy heir must replace my brother." Sybelle stated in a dark tone. Her voice was full of sorrow and pain. "Through death and blood, to prove themselves worthy of my brother's throne. A kingdom reborn of a pact forged of primal desires. My anger rests with my brother's grave so long as this is kept." Sybelle raised her glassed and smirked.

"Kill each other off and you get to keep the throne without having any worries of a war." Pan summarized as he watched her down her drink. She placed the glass on the dresser and pulled herself up so that she was sitting next to the bottle.

"But you need a pact born of basic needs, wants...so on." Sybelle said as she did a circling motion with her right hand. "Well… none of my sisters, or I, had any pacts at the time and to ensure that one of us didn't run off to make one before killing us all...we made a deal with each other. We wouldn't start offing each other until we all had pacts."

"And you were the last to make one?" Pan reasoned.

"Yes, and my sisters picked their other halves with great care," she paused to pour herself another glass. "As I did with you." She took the glass and poured the wine onto the floor. "But they all have their flaws...things that make them...weak."

She dropped the glass onto the black tiles letting it shatter. Pan watched her as she took the bottle and poured more wine onto the ground. Once it was empty, she let the bottle shatter onto the floor. She eyed Pan and with her hand motioned for him to do the same.

"Take one sip and toss the glass and wine onto the floor." Sybelle stated. "It will tell my uncle that I've made a deal and he will in turn give me a sign."

"A sign of what." Pan asked as he did as he was told. Once the glass hit the floor he appeared in front of her.

"Of his thoughts." She breathed out as she wrapped an arm around his waist. She rested her head on his chest. He didn't understand what she was doing or saying. Why would she care what her uncle, the man that killed his own brother, thought? She blinked a few times as she waited for something to happen.

She lifted her head and peaked at the floor. The wine was slowly starting to move. Pan watched as he wondered if they were in danger. She smiled softly as the wine slowly started to form a shape. She frowned in confusion when she saw that it was a small horse, the size of a puppy.

"He thinks a horse?" Pan felt just as confused as she did.

"That's not fair!" Sybelle whined as she hopped off the dresser to pick up the small horse. "My sisters get silver lioness, three headed snakes… so on. I get a horse...covered in blood." She didn't understand what her uncle was trying to tell her. She small horse gave a cute little sneeze that forced his wings to pop out. "Oh!" She beamed with delight. "You're a pegasus." That changed everything. "He gave us a pegasus….what does that mean? I don't get it." She felt even more confused.

"I don't either." Pan sneered. "What does any of this matter?" He hated being in the dark.

"My uncle gave gifts to each of my sisters...that reflect how he thinks of their pacts...and how they will behave." Sybelle said. "I wrote a list of my sisters and their pets in order of their age." She opened one of the draws and handed him the list. "I need to wash this little guy up." She said as she blow it kisses.

xxx

The little pegasus cooed in its small bath as Sybelle gently washed the blood off. Pan studied the list as if he wasn't sure what to make of it. Compared with what her sisters were given, he wasn't sure how he should feel about what being given a pegasus.

"Light, love, dreams, and purity." Sybelle sighed out as she watched the small horse play. "It has one green eye and one blue. It's white, black with areas of gray. What are meant to tell them about us?'

"That we are good at heart...full of love and light deep down…" Pan stated as he stood behind her.

"That's a laugh." Sybelle rolled her eyes. "Now, Pale…"The horse shook its small head. "Syn?" The horse neighed with joy. "Syn, it is." She grinned at the creature.

"You want to name a pegasus, a being known for light, Sin." Pan snorted.

"It's Sin with a y, not an I." Sybelle chuckled. "and it fits. This horse is us...and we are sin." She whispered into his ear with a dark grin. "Besides, he likes the name." She turned to the horse and cooed. "I am going to use you in my spells, you sweet little thing."

"Your list has seven names, but only six with pets." Pan stated as he watched the small horse flap his wings with joy. "I thought you only had six sisters."

"I only have six that can take the throne from me." Sybelle sighed out. "I've a half sister, born of my mother. She has sided with my eldest sister for some reason. We can't kill her."

"Why? Because you love her?" Pan mocked.

"Spirits no." Sybelle seemed disgusted by the thought of even liking her. "She's Triton's daughter. He would kill me for killing her." She rolled her eyes.

"Your uncle had a child with your mother?" Pan chuckled. "No wonder the war."

"Yes, well… that is the past." Sybelle said as she took the pony out of the bath. He posed in front of his new owners. "Ha, he wants you to praise him." Pan gave her a dirty look before staring down the horse.

"You have strong magic, a good coat...you will make a fine horse." The horse seemed pleased by this and started to hop about the table. "He seems easily pleased."

"He's a child." Sybelle said as she sat down. "Children are like that." Her eyes seemed sad for a moment.

"You have children?" Pan asked.

"Yes," She answered. "I've given birth to two boys in my life and taken care of a number of lost, lonely youths." She smirked as she watched Pan compare the two of them in his head. "I let them grow up and leave me...because that's what good mothers do. In turn, they took care of me like the good children I raised them to be. They are loyal to me. Hn, will die for me."

"Wish I could get my Lost Boys to willingly do that." Pan huffed out.

"I lost of lot of children to be here." Sybelle huffed out. "Your son tried to kill me a number of times. I didn't want the Dark Curse cast." She went on to say when Pan gave her a look. "I thought I would lose my children, my little army. I did." She said as if she was forming a headache. "Never getting them back now. Would question me too much. Not worth the trouble."

"And here I was starting to think you had a heart." Pan smirked.

"I have a heart." She defended. "I just don't use it very much." She bit back a laugh.

"Pan?" Felix called out from behind the front door. Sybelle tensed for a moment.

xxx

"I thought you said they would stay away." She hissed to cover up her behavior. "If they die, don't be upset with me." She huffed out as she rose from her chair.

"Come in." Pan said as he watched Sybelle rush to hide Syn. He could understand why she wanted to keep the creature hidden.

"There was a man-"

"Her servant." Pan cut Felix off. "Nothing to worry about."

"He will be coming and going on behalf." Sybelle said as she reentered the room. "Is that a problem?"

"No," Felix tone was hard. It was clear that he didn't like her. Her jaw tightened as he looked her over. "That won't be a problem."

"Good." She stated in a hard tone. She looked as if she would kill him if given permission.

"Hm, do you two know each other?" Pan asked as he eyed them.

"I know of her." Felix stated harshly. "You ended a war and had your most faithful knight banished." Sybelle took a second to progress what he had said.

"He got himself banished." She corrected. "He didn't have follow through on something he knew would get him in trouble."

"As if he would go against his princess." Felix sneered back.

"Many have and do." Sybelle stated with such venom that Pan knew there was more to the story. "Many of my knight have tried to kill me or ran off. He didn't have to follow through, and if he didn't the Shadow War would still be . I thought one knight was worth the lives of thousands." She smiled as she stepped closer to Felix. "It's a lot better than letting a small child die in order to keep your master alive a bit longer." She said as she brushed dirt off his hood.

"Careful." Felix sneered as he moved away from her. "That master is now-"

"That's enough." Pan shouted. "Don't need my allies trying to kill each other."

"He couldn't if he tried." Sybelle frowned deeply. "Kind of insulted you imply he could." She pouted softly. Felix rolled his eyes. If she thought Pan would fall for such games, she was wrong.

"I'm not that easy." Pan smirked down at her. He was upset that she thought so low of him. Did she really think he could be charmed that easily?

"And either am I." She laughed back. She mockingly brushed hair out of his eyes.

"Can't blame me for trying." Pan replied as he caught her hand. She glanced at her left wrist. She opened her hand to show the scar on her hand.

It caused Felix to soften a bit. He had heard that they made a pact together, but he didn't truly believe it until this moment. He had known his friend for a long time. He had never imaged that Pan would tie himself down to someone, nor to a person he just met. Sybelle, she filled Felix with so much concern. The Lost Boy wondered if she knew that, if she knew how she affected him.

"No...I can't." She whispered as she locked eyes with him. "I would do the same thing if I were you." She was being honest. Pan liked that.

"Isn't she just like me?" Pan smiled as he looked at Felix.

"In some ways." Felix agreed.

"And in others, I'm far different from you." She pulled back her arm. "I think we should leave my eldest sister, Atlanta, for last." She said as she took a step backwards. She rubbed her left wrist and Felix was quick to notice the bruise that was forming. It must of hurt her a great deal, but she had showed no signs of pain.

"She doesn't see you as a threat." Pan pointed out."Now would be the best time to attack her."

"Now would be the worst time." Sybelle stated. "Atlanta will be trying to kill those she thinks are the top threats, Pacific, Indiana, and Hydrangea Tide."

"Those four are the ones you are worried about." Pan reasoned.

"Yes," Sybelle nodded her head. "Lotus Tide and Arctic aren't much to worry over. Lo Tide is very much a romantic. Her heart will be her undoing. Arctic is very...upsettable. She'll just end up doing away with herself," Sybelle wrinkled her nose slightly. "If given the right pass."

"Hydrangea is close to her twin." Felix spoke out.

"She's close to Lotus's husband." Sybelle barked out with a laugh. "In fact, the joke of the family is that Hy and Lo Tide should just switch husbands. They would be far more happy that way, but they haven't because Hy needs Puck in order to get the throne. Once she has it...well, killing her husband is such a simple matter and replacing him even easier…"

"What's so special about him?" Pan asked as he watched her take a seat once more.

"He was an ability to change the way people think and behave. Ha, he can get in your head and twist your feeling around." Sybelle explained. "There are tricks around it and so he can't do it to me or my sisters...but you and the others...he can fun with…"

"And you have any idea how to stop him." Pan guessed.

"More of an idea to remove the Tide twins from the game." She smiled. "Without leaving the island, or putting us in danger of my sisters."

"How is that?" Felix asked. He wasn't sure if he should believe in her plan.

"True love." Sybelle smiled brightly as she looked between the two boys. She pulled her arm up to lean on it and bit her lip. "and dreamshade." She laughed.

* * *

End Notes: I just love little Syn. He is the cutest little thing in all the realms. I like to ask questions at the end of my chapters in hopes more people review and tell me what they thought. Here are this chapters two questions. 1) What realms do you want Pan and Sybelle to visit? 2) What kind of creature do you think would fit Sybelle and Pan better? Bonus question. Why do you think they get a pegasus?

Remember to review if you have anything to say to me! I would love it very much if I got a few reviews. Makes me feel good hearing what you thought-Bloody Nikki


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: I'm thinking of writing a new story for ROTG. I really want to do something dealing with Jack and Tessa Heat, my oc. Not sure about it though. So, I don't own anything and hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"How is that?" Felix asked. He wasn't sure if he should believe in her plan.

"True love." Sybelle smiled brightly as she looked between the two boys. She pulled her arm up to lean on it and bit her lip. "and dreamshade." She laughed.

"I see." Pan chuckled. "I think I can get it done."

"Good." Sybelle felt slightly bashful. "This feels weird." She giggled softly.

"Does it?" Pan was trying to get inside her head. She kept reacted in ways that didn't make sense.

"I normally have to explain what I want done." She a bright smile. "This is kind of nice not having to go into detail about what I need." She laughed. "It's nice." She said as she kept shifting around.

"Can I get in on this plan?" Felix asked.

"I don't care either way." Sybelle said when Pan looked to her.

"We are going to invite this Puck over." He said as he glanced at Sybelle. "Or should we visit instead?"

"Oh, whatever you feel comfortable with dear." Sybelle chuckled.

"But I'm just trying to think of how you would feel." Pan said as though he truly cared. "This is not the kind of place for princess."

"Ha ha," Sybelle bit into her finger to keep from laughing harder. "Oh, this will be fun. I've just the dress." She said as she clapped her hands together. She rose and spun around in place. A swirl of light formed around her changing her clothes and hair style.

"You think that will help our cause?" Pan questioned as she touched her hair.

"Yes, I think it will work with you." She whispered with a slight blush. "Don't you think it makes me look...innocent, sweet?"

"Wouldn't your sister be able to see through your dress and makeup?" Felix rolled his eyes after looking her over.

"I know my sister." Sybelle sighed out with announce. "A little girl talk...will get things moving to our way." She said as she placed her hands on Pan's chest. "But you have to do a good job on your end."

"Don't doubt me." Pan said as he removed her hands from his body. "Peter Pan never fails." She pouted slightly as he moved towards the door.

"And true love never loses." Sybelle whispered to herself as Pan out of her new home.

xxx

"Are you going to let me in on the plan?" Felix asked. "Or have I been replaced?"

"It's different now." Pan said as he walked through the forest. "The game has changed. I need her."

"But she may not need you." Felix pointed out. "She seems to have it all planned out."

"I see why she needs me." Pan's voice was strong. He wanted Felix to stop talking.

"I doubt it." Felix hissed. "She could have picked anyone. Why you?"

"Why not me?" Pan didn't understand why Felix was having a problem with this. "What about her is too good to be tied to me?"

Felix was about to shout the word 'everything', but held his tongue. Survival forced him to keep that thought to himself. He was may things, but not one of them a fool. He took a moment to think of a better way of saying how he felt.

"I just don't trust her." Felix sounded stressed. "I don't see why she would pick here, this place to be her base. She's a princess of one of the strongest families in all the realms. Your son...he would be careful around her...and she's seen as the weak one."

"I tried to kill my great grandson." Pan stated as he stared at Felix. "I left my son and used my grandson to get what I want...made his childhood a real nightmare. Don't you think she sees me as someone who can get the job done without caring about right and wrong? Not many can do that when it counts."

"And you think she will?"

"That's why she has me." Pan smirked. "If she can't, I can." That was the end of their talk. It was clear that Felix would be unable to change Pan's mind. The ruler of Neverland was set on one path and nothing would remove him from that path any time soon.

xxx

"Syn…" She whispered softly to the sleeping pegasus. "What are you meant to tell me? Hm, what does that man know that I don't? What secret is he keeping from me?"

The small creature was resting in the center of her bed. He seemed to be dreaming of running as his hooves were moving in place. Sybelle let out a small laugh at the sight. Of all the creatures in all the realms, she had never imagined she would ever get such a rare creature. How could something so innocent and pure reflect her relationship with Pan?

She brushed her hair from her face as she looked up. She could feel that someone was watching her. She ran a finger over the scar on her hand and knew that it couldn't be Pan. She could feel that much. She slowly rose from the bed and walked to the large mirror over the vanity. She frowned as she sat down in front of it.

"Speak sister." She said to the mirror with a hard look.

"I heard you made a little pact with some boy." The mirror chuckled at her.

"I did." Sybelle said back as she waved her hand over the mirror. "But let's do this face to face, dear sister." She smiled with disgust as an image, other than her own, formed in front of her. "Atlanta."

"Sybelle." Her sister smiled brightly. "Jungle princess?"

"You don't like my home," Sybelle smirked as she leaned forwards a bit. "you don't have to visit."

"Oh, but what kind of big sister would I be if I didn't say hi to my little sister." She mocked as she ran a hand through her curly brown hair. She glanced at the creature in her sisters bed and smiled widely. "I bet my pet can eat yours in one bite."

"Yes…" Sybelle agreed. "But in time...my little Syn will be worth more than your little pet ever could be."

"Yes…" Atlanta stated as if that insulted her. "Seems uncle thinks highly of you."

"Seems he thinks I'm a good girl…" Sybelle admitted to her sister.

"Good girls don't win this kind of game." Atlanta pointed out. "And you wouldn't get such a gift if you both weren't good at heart."

"Did you come to mock me?" Sybelle asked in a shaky voice. "Or wish me well?"

"I came to tell you the truth." Her sister said with a deep frown. "Like a sister should. You will die in this fight...but I'm willing to make a deal."

"No." Sybelle whispered.

"Listen to what I have to say before you regret this." Atlanta smiled. "It's a good deal."

"No." Sybelle said in a stronger voice. "Not after what you did."

"Come now." Her sister sighed out. "That was so long ago. See reason."

"No." Sybelle stated. "I won't agree to anything. Even if it means I'm going to die in the worst ways...I would never make a deal with you…" She was crying at this point. She was so anger she was crying.

"Careful now." Atlanta sneered. "Let that heart talk for you and it will do more than get you killed."

"I don't care." Sybelle hissed at her mirror. "If I can take you down with me, it will be worth it."

"I'll remember this." Atlanta stated as the mirror shattered. Sybelle wasn't sure which one of my broke it.

"I hope you do." Sybelle said as she wiped her face clean. She rose from the mirror and walked through her closet towards the bathroom. She needed to wash up. She didn't want to greet her sister like this. The candles in the room lit as she stepped inside. She sighed as she thought about what needed to be done next.

She slowly removed her dress from her body as she let the water run. As a Nereid, water gave her a sense of peace. It helped to focus her thoughts. She needed to be at a state of grace when she saw Lotus. It was the only way the plan was going to work. She pulled the ribbons out of her hair as she scowled. She hoped that she had reacted believable in front of her entered the tube with a heavy sigh.

"That was some show you put on." Pan said as he appeared next to the tube. He kneeled beside it and dropped a hand to see how hot the water was.

"Do you think that I did a good job?" Sybelle questioned as she rested her head on the rim of the bath.

"I could feel you." Pan said as he glanced at the scar on his right hand. Even through the water, it seemed to be trying to tell him something. She slowly took the hand in her own and ran her fingers along the scar. "I watched you...talk to her...and I could feel you. I could feel how you truly felt." She lifted her head slightly as she moved his hand close to her lips.

"What did I truly feel?" She muttered against his palm.

"You wanted to reach right into that mirror and snap her neck." Pan whispered as he leaned forward. "You didn't want to cry...you weren't sad...you weren't angry...you just wanted to wrap your hands around her neck and show her you aren't weak…" She blinked twice when she realized that they were just a finger length apart. When had she leaned forward to meet him?

"Hm, some of the others don't even know how to do that yet." She whispered as she slowly placed both hands on either side of his face. "How to feel the other person's feelings…" She closed her eyes. "And they have been together for years."

"They aren't me." Pan whispered back as he closed his eyes. "and they aren't you." He breathed against her lips.

"Hm," She pulled his face closer to hers. "That is true…" She hummed out before she kissed him. It was a much softer kiss than their first. It seemed that they were both pleased with what the other had done. Pan felt a bit annoyed when she pulled back.

"Now why'd you stop?" He asked against her lips.

"It didn't seem very fair." She whispered back as she sat on her knees to better face him. "I'm all wet and naked." She smiled playfully. "And you are all dressed up." She kissed the side of his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "How's a girl to know you want her, hm, if you don't show off a little." She smirked.

"Hm, well...how could I say no to beautiful woman in need?" Pan chuckled as picked her up. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed her up against a wall. Her back hit the wall with such force that it cracked around her. If it hurt her, Pan couldn't tell. Instead, she pulled at his shirt and frowned as she bat her eyes.

"You're still dressed…" She sighed out as she arched herself onto him. "Don't you want me?" She asked even though she could feel the affect she was having on him. She heard him let out a jagged hiss with caused her to giggle softly.

"Laugh it up." He hissed in her ear. "You won't be laughing for much longer." She laughed.

"Is that so?" She barked with a giggle. He bit into her neck to stop her laughing. It must have worked as she let out a gasp. "No fair…" She purred out. "You play dirty." She muttered as he sucked on her neck and dig his hands into her back. She clawed at his back as she tightened her hold on him.

"You seem to like it." Pan chuckled against her skin.

"That I do." She smiled as she turned her head to look at him. "But I hate when the odds aren't in my favor." She bit her lip softly as her left hand glided over his chest. His clothing slowly started to faded away leaving him bare as the day he was born. She placed a kiss on his chest.

"Neat trick." He breathed out as she lifted her head up to lock eyes with him. It was clear that he was very aroused.

"Not even my best." She purred. "and you're already empressed." She chuckled slightly.

"Not many would dare to do that." He breathed onto her lips.

"Not many get the chance to try." She replied

"True." He chuckled as she snapped her fingers.

They soon disappeared from the bathroom and slammed onto her bed. This woke the small horse from his sleep. Sybelle giggled softly as Pan found himself beneath her. Syn shot them a dry look before hopping off the bed. He trotted into the closet. His little wings were high in the air as if to say that he could care less that they stole his bed.

"I like to be on top of things." She laughed dryly as she hovered over him. "I hope that's not a problem."

"Not at the moment." He smirked up at her. He grabbed hold of her hair and forced her head lower so that his teeth could brush against her ear lobe. "Though, I think you rather enjoy it when I'm in control." She shivered as he ran his other hand down her back.

"Hm, it's fun being dominated." She breathed out. "Let me show you." She choked out as she used her magic to force his hands off her and onto the bed. Her sheets twisted around his wrists to hold him in place. She straightened herself up as she watched him shoot her a dirty look. He was back to say something, that she was sure she wouldn't like to hear, when she swiftly slide him into her. "Please...let me show you…" She begged as she started to roll her hips and bit her bottom lip.

"Hm," He closed his eyes from pleasure. "I'll get you back for this." She chuckled softly as she leaned down, never breaking her rhythm.

"I'm hoping you do." She breathed out before capturing his lips. Their tongues battled for control. She smirked as she grabbed a hold of his face. It was just like him to want to be in control of things. She kind of enjoyed that about him. It made things fun. She could hear him moaning into the kiss. Sybelle loosened her hold on him. She didn't feel that she needed to waste her strength since it was clear that he was too busy focusing on her.

She moaned out his name as his first name. She closed her eyes from the pleasure. She could feel herself getting close to a release when something strange happened. A vision started to hit her. She could make out a voice talking to her as if she was in a deep sleep. She let out a loud gasp as she was thrown over the edge. She smiled down at Pan as she kept going. She bit her bottom lip to keep in her moans. She thought, offhandedly, if it was possible that she was developing a new skill.

Her thoughts were cut short when she felt hands on her wrist pulling her backwards. Through the scar on her hand, she could tell that it had something to do with Pan, though she wasn't able to see how he did it just yet. She glanced behind her to see a shadow holding her arms back. She rolled her eyes as Pan chuckled and grabbed her thighs.

:"Said I'd get you back." Pan smirked as he rammed up into her.

"I let you." She said between deep moans.

"Sure." He said as he kissed around her breast area.

"Hmm," She moaned softly. "Is that all you can give?" She teased.

"Not even close." Pan whispered against her skin before he started to pound into her harder. She wrapped her legs around him tightly and pulled him closer. She wanted to feel as much of him as possible.

She closed her eyes as she tried to keep her magic in check. She worried that if he kept this pace up she would come undone and let everything go. While her sisters didn't think much of her, Sybelle knew that her natural abilities had caused them to great worry in their youth. It was in keeping her power hidden and controlled all the time that she had given them the idea that she was nothing.

"You're going to have to let go." Pan hissed. He could tell that even though he made her cum she was still holding herself back, keeping things in. He wanted to see her weak. He wanted her to come undone because of him. If he was able to do it, he was sure that he would be the best she would ever have, someone that mattered above all others, no matter how small. He wanted to prove he was more than good enough for her.

"I-" She choked back. "I-" She couldn't form a sentence. He was really giving her all he had. She could hear the bed cracking under them. It was going to break soon. She didn't think she could hold out much longer. She snapped in a way she had never done before as Pan reached his release. A wave of magic brusted free from her causing the shadow to be pushed to the other side of the island. Pan felt a strong sense of warmth, power, light, and some many other things come crashing down on him. He had never felt anything like it before.

"That was-" Pan didn't even know what to make of it. He was trying to breath. He rolled off of her and placed his arm over his eyes.

"Yea-" She gasped out. "But I think...that caused some damage." She felt slightly embarrassed by her should have better control of herself. She was glad that Pan couldn't tell how she felt inside. It would only add to his ego and he didn't need that.

"Nothing that can't be fix or replaced." He half laughed out.

"Can you leave Neverland?" Sybelle asked out as she thought about something other than what had just happened

"Yea, why wouldn't I be able to?' Pan asked her as he turned his head to look at her.

"I wasn't sure." She said. "I heard whispers that you were stabbed to death by your son. I thought maybe the island helped bring you back to life, if Rumplestiltskin really did kill you and the island really did bring you back, it could mean that you were tied to here. All magic has a price."

"That is not the case." Pan replied as he thought her words over. He didn't want to think about how had come back from death. He didn't want to tell her that story.

"Alright." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I just had to be sure."

"But I agree." Pan sighed out as he rubbed the sweat out of his face.

"To?" She questioned as she rubbed her wrist. They ached slightly.

"That we should go to their realm." Pan sighed out as he sat up.

"Ah, yes." She smiled. "I forgot that you seem to be able to read my mind."

"Someone said that great minds think a like." Pan smirked as he glanced down at her.

"Hm," Sybelle seemed bored as she rose from the bed and formed a cigarette with her magic. "It doesn't take a great mind to see that letting them come here is a bad idea. They could let all sorts of things onto the island." She heavied out as she lifted the lit cigarette to her lips.

"I won't have that." Pan hissed as he ripped the cigarette from her hand.

"Sorry." She rolled her eyes walked towards a window. "Bad habit I picked up during the curse." She turned her head slightly to smile at Pan. "I promise I won't do anything to remind you of your father."

He glared at her. She had no right to bring up his father, nor should have known anything about the man. He had told no one of his father. So, how had she known that smoking reminded him of his father? He looked her over as he slowly stood up. "Now how did you know that?"

"I can see things from people's past. Small images, picture," She said she played with her hair. "Sometimes a scene or events. Things that help read people."

"Just the past?" Pan questioned.

"Just the past." Sybelle nodded her head. " It's Vision, my sister Pacific's husband, that can see the future."

"That's a problem." Pan sighed out as he tried to think a way around it. "He will be looking for danger."

"Yes, and he knows we are a problem." Sybelle stated as she flapped onto the bed. "I believe the only way to get past him is to trick him into thinking he can't trust his abilities."

"But he would see us doing that." Pan pointed out.

"Unless we don't do." Sybelle pointed out as if the matter was hopeless.

"Hm," Pan pondered if she really thought the matter was without hope.

"We should get ready to see my sisters." Sybelle said as she bit her lower lip in thought.

"Wouldn't Vision warn them?"

"Would you warn them if you thought you could kill them off without having to do anything at all?" Sybelle snorted. "He has as much to gain from us removing the Tide Twins as we do and we have better chance to do so."

"You believe so?" Pan asked as he looked down at her.

"Strongly." Sybelle nodded her head. "I believe so...and even more, I believe that soon enough my sisters will fear us." She smiled brightly.

"Than we should get dressed." Pan smirked at her.

xxx

"Before we go," Sybelle said as she finished tying white and light pink flowers into her braid. "I should tell you that they may ask you something strange. Just say it's all a hazy right now and something like 'but I know I belong with her' or 'I'm finally home again' That should work for now."

"What will they ask?" Pan questioned. "Is there something I should know?"

"Yes and no." Sybelle sighed out as she brushed her dress free of dust. It was light blue gown that was tight on the top half and loss on the bottom. It touched her knees and it made her glow slightly. "It's a long story. The short is that Vision saw us and told my sisters we are a danger. They…" She wasn't sure how to say the next part. It seemed wise to just brush over it. "did things to us to keep us apart. Locked me in chains. Forced you to have a child. Things like that."

"Don't think I believe that." Pan sneered at her.

"It's true." Sybelle huffed out. "Ask Puck if he was the guy you saw around the time you met… but don't say the name just shake your head like it's crazy and he will tell you he was and that he is sorry. Ha, that is is he believes your act." Sybelle went on to say.

"Hn, how do i know you're not playing with me? Tricking me?" Pan asked. He could feel, through the scar, that for a moment she felt hurt. She brushed the feeling off.

"I swore that I wouldn't be queen without you as my king." Sybelle whispered softly. "I can not go against that. By the end of this, we both would have done things that the other may not agree with, but we have to work to our common goal. We won't kill each, hurt each, or rule without the other. We swore to that. We have to keep that or else neither of us will get the River Ocean."

"You're saying whatever the past… I need to trust the pact we made and that you can't break it." Pan bit back a deep sneer. "When I find out your secret, I-"

"Can't do anything about it." Sybelle smirked. "Our Pact and your gain will see to it that nothing will happen to me." She tried to brush past him.

"Than tell me now." Pan said as he grabbed her waist forcefully.

"I don't think it's for the best." Sybelle said softly. "The answers will just make a mess of things...and they would win." She hissed out the last words. "But I will make a promise." She said as she wormed away from him. "When everything is done, if you haven't learned the truth, I will tell you it and anything else."

"I will hold you to that." Pan sneered.. "For the sake of our goal."

"I know." She seemed slightly unsure of what else to say. She thought of what Lou said, how she should just tell Pan the truth instead of keeping him in the dark. The issue was that the truth had a lot of weight to it and the weight from it could drown them instead of help them right now. "We should leave if we want to have breakfast. If we miss that, than we won't be able to eat until dinner. We'll be too busy." She said as she forced herself onto the task at hand.

"What realm are who going to?" Pan realized that he hadn't asked her.

"The Isles of the Blessed." Sybelle smiled. "It may sound pretty, but it has danger. Lo and Hy Tide can control plant life. Hy poison plants. Lo life-giving or healing plants."

"Eden, the realm of the great garden of gardens." Pan raised his brows as he chuckled. "I see why this plan is the best course and why we need to bring the Dreamshade with us."

"Because it can't grow there and with their stock of plants and herbs, it could cause us a lot of damage in the long run." Sybelle loved how he could understand her thoughts. It felt nice to have someone that got where she was going and could see the wheels turning in her head. She was glad he was on her side or else she would be in danger.

"Hn, it's good that we deal with them first then." Pan clicked his tongue. "The spells they could cast would be very nasty."

"Indeed." She agreed with a sharp nod. "Are you ready?" Sybelle asked as she touched the flowers in her hair. He gave a sharp nod. "Do I look happy and all that stuff?"

"Yea," Pan smirked. "Let's get going." Sybelle beamed as she created a portal to the Isles of the Blessed. It was time to act like a couple of lovebirds.

xxx

When she brought Pan to Eden, Sybelle was able to create the portal so that they came out of a fountain. It simple and worn out, possible older than Pan. Sybelle brushed her fingers over it as Pan stepped out of its water. She watched the water flow out in deep thought unwilling to move from her spot. Pan studied her as she stood in the ankle deep water. It was clear that the fountain meant something to her. Before he could question her, a woman appeared next to Sybelle.

"I know." The woman said as she placed a hand on Sybelle. "I always feel the same when I see it."

"Lo…" Sybelle breathed out as though she hadn't breathed in ages. "I can't believe...Mom…" She gasped out. "She would be amazed that you kept it safe."

"I guess." The woman, Lotus Pan guessed, didn't seem sure of herself. She was as tall as Sybelle with honey hair and purple eyes. She turned to look at Pan as if she was about to explain something when she froze with shock.

"This is Peter Pan of Neverland." Sybelle said as she stumbled to stand beside Pan. "I made a pact with him."

"Please call me Pan." Pan said as he went to shake her hand. Lotus just stared at him. "I know I'm gorgeous." He laughed to try lighting the mood.

"It's not that." Lotus said as she looked at her. "He looks-"

"He is." Sybelle cut her off.

"Oh!" Lotus blinked. "It really never loses."

"What?"

"Are you on about that again?" A man snorted with disgust as he walked towards the group. He was tall and handsome, clearly older than Pan. He had short, blonde hair and a tan skin.

"Hello Puck." Sybelle grinned. "Puck, this is Pan of Neverland." She introduced him as though it was a bit of an after thought.

"I know of him and what you did." Puck rolled his eyes. "Hy is my wife after all." It took everything Sybelle had not to say something nasty as she kept grinning with joy.

"Yes, she is." Lotus seemed upset.

"Hn, how is my sister? I heard she wants a child." Sybelle beamed out. "I never thought of her as the mother type, but you seem like a good father kind of guy."

"She wanted a child to steal his heart for a spell." Puck replied. He wanted to make it clear to Sybelle and Lotus that it had nothing to do with wanting to be a mother. "She took the babe from some loving parents and killed him."

"That's horrifying." Sybelle shouted. "How could she harm a child like that? An innocent baby?"

"I agree!" Lotus yelled. "It turns my stomach to think she and I can be so different."

"What do you think?" Puck asked Pan. "Do you agree with my sister-in-law?" The elf was trying to cause a rift between the happy couple. Pan was quick to make sure what he said would make that impossible and still have it believable that he was changing for the better.

"I don't think I've the right to say anything." Pan seemed unsure what to say as he felt Lotus hot gaze on him. "I too have tried to do something like that in the past…"

"And how does that make you feel?" Puck questioned. Pan could feel himself being forced to answer truthfully. He recalled that Sybelle said Puck had a way of playing with peoples minds. Was this the elf's work?

"Foolish." Pan answered, a bit ashamed in himself. It was true. The whole event had left his pride hurt.

"I like you." Lotus whispered behind him. She seemed to have believed his act. "He's a good fit for you…" She smiled towards Sybelle.

"I agree…" Puck huffed out. Things felt awkward and tense. Pan felt as though he was being studied by the elf. Sybelle blushed madly as she took hold of Pan's hand.

"I feel like the luckiest girl in all the realms to have him." She beamed brightly. "I'm so glad you like him. You two have always been my favorites in the family. My favorite sister and my favorite brother-in-law...approving of the man I love… it warms my heart." Pan smiled kindly at her.

"You warm my heart." He whispered softly. He hoped that it was just loud enough for Puck and Lotus to hear while still quite enough to seem that he didn't want them to hear it. Sybelle blushed a deep red.

"We should get going." She giggled softly. "I really am hungry. I haven't eaten in nearly two days."

"Why is that?" Lotus questioned.

"I believe I'm to blame." Pan said as he fought a blush. "We have trouble keeping our hands off each other...and our clothes on..."

"Pan!" Sybelle covered her face. "Don't tell them that."

"Ha,ha." Puck laughed deeply. "I am sorry Sybelle. That was my doing. Forgive me, but I wanted to know what you have been up. It seems that for once you are having fun."

Pan chuckled as he watched Sybelle bury her head in his shoulder. She seemed very different from the woman who came to his island looking for a deal. It hit him in that moment that he couldn't be sure the kind of person she was. He knew nothing about her. She could very well be the cold, powerful woman that could stand toe to toe with him and she could very well be the sweet kind girl that blushed at the slightest naughty remark.

They had a nice enough breakfast with Puck and Lo. Pan could tell that they deeply loved each other, but didn't have a way to be together. They were promised to other people, people that they feared. Pan gave a half smile as he glanced at Sybelle. She was right. The two would be easy to trick.

"You're beautiful." Pan breathed out as Sybelle giggled at a story Puck told. Pan's words caught her off guard. She wasn't sure if he said it because he thought she was beautiful or if it was for Puck and Lotus. Sybelle glazed at Pan in awe as he looked at her as though she was the most amazing creature in all the realm.

"What did you say?" Sybelle asked. She wasn't sure she had heard him right.

"It's beautiful." Pan corrected himself. He could feel Puck staring at him with a hard look. It seemed the elf was shocked by the remark as much as Sybelle. "The island is amazing. It's like nothing I could ever dream up."

"Oh," Lotus bit her lower lip. "I try. I grew most of the plants myself after mother past. It's been my life's work to ensure her island is kept well."

"Our parents first meet here." Sybelle glowed with pride. "They weren't in love yet, but this is where their story started."

"It ended beautifully, but sad." Lotus seemed lost in thought. "They truly loved each other in the end. They were lucky…"

"Speaking of love and such. I don't think this island is that beautiful." Sybelle said as she looked at Puck. "I think you were right about there being better beautiest in the realms."

"Really? And what better beauty could beat this world?" Puck was trying to be a smart ass. Sybelle just blushed softly.

"The way he looks at me…" Sybelle whispered softly as she locked her doe like eyes with Puck. "He makes me feel so safe...so loved...I can't imagine living a life where all I see is darkness when I could just spend forever with a person who looks at me the way he does…That's truly beautiful." She felt like she was sounding stupid. "I sound like a fool."

"I think…" Lotus tried to collect herself. "I think you remind me how lovely it is to have love to hold onto…Mother would be proud of you."

"Oh!" Sybelle cried out, as she thought of a way to change the topic. "I've a gift for Hydrangea. She said wanted it a long time ago." She placed a small bottle on the table. "It's a pant of some kind of plant ...called dreamshade...she said it would free her of all her problems."

"Problems?" Puck didn't like the sound of that.

"Yes, she said she had an issue that needed fixing...something about tools not working as they should…" Sybelle did her best to sound like she was clueless as to what her sister had meant when in truth she knew what Hydrangea wanted to do. She wanted to kill Puck and get someone else.

"I'll be sure she gets it." Puck sounded worried as he took the bottle.

"Okay." Sybelle nodded her head. "Be sure she gets it soon or she'll be cross with me."

"He will give it to her as soon as he kind." Lotus sounded sad. "I should go Mineral will be needing me."

"Mineral?" Pan didn't know who that was.

"Her husband." Puck answered as he watched Sybelle move closer to her sister.

"Be safe." Sybelle whispered as she hugged her sister. "Don't let him...don't die." She whispered as soft as she could. She knew that Pan wouldn't be able to hear her, but she knew Puck could. As an elf, he had a sharper hearing. Maybe he could save her or something.

"It's getting worse…" Lo whispered to her sister. "This may be the last I see you...before he…"

"If I could save one sister, it would be you." Sybelle knew she shouldn't remove her mask of innocence, but she couldn't help it. She wanted her favorite sister to know how important she was to her. This may very well be their last time seeing each other. "You've been like a mother to me."

"I promise to see you again." Lotus laughed loudly as she pulled back from her sister. "I just need to see my husband and make sure he's needs are meet. Maybe next time I'll get to see where you live."

"I'd like that." Sybelle smiled even when she felt so much pain inside. Lotus may very well be off to her death, but her sister would rather die than let someone know she was in trouble or needed aid. "Good bye."

"I'm glad you found happiness." Lotus smiled tightly. "That's all I wanted to see..." They both knew that if they were alone she would have said 'before I died.' Lotus bowed her head slightly and left the table.

"I'm going." Puck stated in a dark tone after Lotus was gone for a few minutes.

"Okay.." Sybelle pulled Pan up. "I'm sure that my sister will be needing that bottle soon."

"Yes, I'm sure she will." Puck said in an odd tone.

xxx

Sybelle and Pan walked through The Isle of the Blessed slowly. They both knew that they couldn't rush home. It would look strange and cause questions. Pan watched as Sybelle pulled him down a long, shadowy path. She had whispered that she wanted to give him a special treat.

"Where does this lead?" Pan questioned as he watched her back. She hummed to herself as she paused and twisted her body to look at him.

"My hideaway." She smiled at him as she pulled him forward. Magically they appeared in some kind of small room. The room was lit by the starry ceiling and there was a small river of water that glowed slightly blue. He couldn't picture her here. It didn't seem to fit her.

"There isn't anything in here."" He said as he eyes the room.

"I don't need much." She said as she slowly got on her knees. "And what I need, I use magic for." She said as she waved her hand to create a small bed. "This is the safest place for me. The key to enter is my blood."

"Ah," Pan smirked. "You don't want to leave until you're sure they will do what we want."

"Yes, and it's so hard to be this." She sounded disgusted as she waved a hand over her body. "All this love and sweetness. Blah."

"So," He said as he went to stand next to her. "My treat is to watch them kill their mates?"

She put her hands on the rim of his pants and smirked up at him. She bit her lower lip as she slowly pulled down his cotton pants, His breath caught in his throat. He looked into her big eyes as she cocked her head to the side as if wondering if she had to really say what she planned to do.

"And other things." She breathed out against his body as she pulled his pants further down. Pan shivered at the feel of her gelent fingertips running along his member. She slowly bent her head to kiss it softly before using her tongue to play with the tip. Pan bit back a moan. He was getting closed his eyes to try to relax. He didn't want to come like some little boy just because of a few well placed licks. He was taken back when he felt her hot,wet mouth take him in. He could feel her smirking as she started to do her work.

He could only imagined what she looked like in her pretty light, blue with her hair tied with flowers. He moaned as he grabbed hold of her to help steady himself. He slowly peaked down at her to see her glancing up at him. She slowly swirled her tongue as she sucked and he cursed. She smirked at his reaction. She would be sure to do that again, She removed her mouth with a loud pop and just when he thought she couldn't drive him anymore crazy she caught him off guard.

"I want to taste you." She slightly moaned out. Gods to hell. Did she really have to say that? Before he could even think to say anything back, her mouth took him in once more. He felt her moaning slightly and groaned at the thought of her possibly enjoying this as much as he did. He could almost smell how turned on she was. His hold on her head tightened as he felt himself reaching his release. He wondered slightly if she would really shallow.

He glanced down at her as he screamed a curse. He couldn't hold it in any longer. By the spirits, she looked so perfect and sexy as she kept sucking on him, trying her best to get every drip down. When he had finished, she slowly ran her tongue on his member as if it clean anything else off and licked her lips. She moved backwards as she cleaned her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Delicious." She closed her eyes as if savoring the taste.

He felt the strong need to kiss her. He wanted to pull her up and force his tongue down her throat. He wanted to feel how wet she must have been. He wanted to make her feel as good as he felt. By the gods, he wanted to see what she tasted like now.

He was about to act on this feeling when her eyes flickered towards the small river. She waved a hand over it and an imaged formed. It was clear to Pan that she wasn't in the mood to play more games. As sure as he was that she wanted more, he understand that she had other things on her mind. Roughly, Pan pulled her to her feet and wrapped an arm around her once her back touched his chest.

"I want to eat you up." He hissed into the back for her neck.

"Maybe one day I'll let you." She chuckled as she watched the water. She needed to be sure that her planned worked.

* * *

End Notes: What do you think? Review and let me know. It's important that I get the feeling that people want to keep reading. It helps me want to keep posting. Also, may write something on the Following with Mike. I like him.


	4. Chapter 4

Notes: Well, it took me forever to finish checking this over and get half way through writing the next chapter. Sister? has been coming across well enough and I plan to tie that in with the ending of To The Heart Of It. I am running out of good ideas for one-shots for Meetings and Greetings, or at least ideas that can fit into less than five chapters. Anyone have an idea for a one-shot?

So, issues with this story. I see hits and love that, but no reviews. That makes me feel really sad and stuff. Like, I sit and wonder am I bad at this writing thing. If it wasn't for gaining some followers and a few favorites, I'd really feel like leaving this story. But I really want to keep writing this. I really love the idea and it's fun. Here's something to look forward to. Halloween Town! Yes, I'm taking this to the realm of Hel where the town is based (in my story) and Shock will have a close tie to Sybelle! I give this happening in about two chapters or so than it's a jump to Wonderland and hints at a past love story of Felix. (Two chances at true love that he had)

Anyway, I don't own the show or cast of characters. I do have a great mind of storylines and kick ass women. I would love a review if possible, but please I hope you just enjoy the story.

* * *

"Maybe one day I'll let you." She chuckled as she watched the water. She needed to be sure that her planned worked. She was upset with Puck. She had wanted Lotus to kill her husband, not Puck.

"Looks like he killed her husband." Pan said as he watched the image of Puck trying to get Lotus to relax.

"I would rather it have been her." Sybelle sighed. "It would have done her some good. But his death will hurt Hy...so I guess it's all well."

"Will he kill her?" Pan didn't know Puck very well, but it seemed that he planned to do just that. Sybelle chuckled.

"Yes, I'm sure he will. He'll kill her and run off with Lotus."

"When do we kill them?" Pan questioned.

"We don't." Sybelle said as she removed herself from his arms. "Once her husband died, she is no longer in the game. She won't make a new as long as the game is going on. She's not stupid. She knows it's death and he won't let any more harm come to her."

"You care about her." Pan didn't sound pleased.

"It's called loyalty." Sybelle shot back. "You may not understand it, but it's important to me. She's the only one that I'd let live, the only one that deserves to live."

"I just worry that she may take the throne after we do all the hard work." Pan watched her as she played with her hair. She was trying to get it to look less messy. Not for nothing, he liked the way she looked when it was all over the place. He could tell that she was tired.

"I doubt that very much." Sybelle muttered. "If she couldn't kill the man that beat her for over two hundred years, I doubt she could kill her favorite sister, the same sister she looks at as the daughter she never had." Her eyes were starting to feel heavy. She rubbed them gently as she tried to focus.

"When was the last time you slept?" Pan questioned as he watched her fight off sleep.

"A few days." Sybelle answered softly. "I've been a bit busy."

"Maybe we should get back to Neverland." Pan said as he watched her shake her head in hopes of waking up. She shouldn't be feeling this tired. She had gone much longer without sleep before.

"Maybe…" She said as she thought it over. "I think I can make a portal here." She said as she raised her hand. "I may need your help. I don't know the island well enough to land." She said as she stared at the water. "Think of some place for us to link to, some body of water." Her eyes started to close, but she was quick to snap them back open. The truth was that she didn't trust herself to make the portal by herself. She had the magic, but not the clear focus to link it to the right place.

"Alright." Pan muttered as he eyed her. He wasn't sure if he should believe her. He watched as she slowly made a portal for them to jump through. He couldn't help but feel slightly worried about her sudden change, but then again maybe she just needed rest.

xxx

"I can't believe you did that." Lotus choked out. "You saved me."

"I just wish I did it sooner." Puck tried to smile, but couldn't. "I wish I had done something sooner."

"Late is better than never." Lotus cried softly. "Though...I do think that my sister will be upset by these events. We may need to do something about that." She felt dirty for suggesting such a thing. She recalled the words her sister once said to her 'Is it wrong to do whatever it takes to have true love? Is it really a crime when it's done for something so pure?' Lotus didn't know the answer then and she didn't know the answer now, but she felt as though she needed to at least try to do whatever it took to hold onto it.

"Don't worry I have." Puck stated as he hugged her close to his body. "I want you to know that I've done something to your sister. I don't want you to hate me for it."

"Hydrangea Tide may have been my twin, but she was no sister to me." Lotus whispered as she buried her head into his chest.

"That wasn't the sister I was talking about." Puck wasn't sure how she would react.

"What did you do to Sybelle?" Lotus asked as she pulled away from him.

"I gave her a test." Puck said as he watched the woman he loved pull further away from him.

"What kind of test?" Lotus questioned as she thought of her favorite sister.

"One that I'm sure she won't pass." Puck was met with a glare and a slap to the face. He tried to reach out to Lo, but she would have none of it.

"Don't touch me." She hissed out. "If she doesn't pass...don't you ever touch me again." She spat out.

"I did it for us." He shouted at her.

"No," Lotus Tide hissed out. "You did it for her," the her being Hydrangea, "and you did it for yourself. It had nothing to do with me."

"Let me explain." He hated seeing her so angry. She looked just like her sister and not the girl he loved.

"No!" She yelled out. "Either she passes your test or I will kill you." She sneered out before leaving him in a cloud of smoke.

xxx

They appeared in a small lake and Sybelle seemed to have enough strength to reach the shore. She couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She normally could have stayed awake for more than a week before feeling like this. She tried to think of what could have happened to her, but her mind was all fuzzy. She finally gave into sleep just as Pan came to shore.

He sighed as he looked down at her and easily picked her up. He would need to have a talk with her when she woke up. She couldn't run herself down like this or they would lose. He appeared inside her small home to see Lou unpacking. The man looked at Pan and Sybelle. His brow raised as if not sure what was going on.

"She fell asleep." Pan answered the questions swirling inside Lou's mind. "I'm going to put her to bed."

"Yes, I'll go help you." Lou didn't seem as though he trusted Pan, but the ruler of Neverland didn't care. He knew that Lou would do what Sybelle told him in the end and that he wouldn't dare harm Pan.

Lou opened the door to the bedroom and watched carefully as Pan placed her on the bed. Pan watched as she shivered from the cold. He glanced around the room before raising from the bed. He moved to the walk in closet to find her something else to wear. Meanwhile, Lou rushed to her side.

Lou used his fingers to open one of her eyes. He was shocked to find that it was white. His face paled as he tried to think of what he should do. There was no point in telling Pan what he thought had happened. Lou knew that the only way to help her was in one of the boxes he brought. He just hoped that it would do the trick. Lou quickly shot out of the room and closed the door behind him. He didn't want Pan to be alarmed by his actions.

Pan returned to the room to find Lou had left. He rolled his eyes as he stepped towards Sybelle. The least her servant could have done was pull a sheet over her, Pan thought to himself. It strike him that he had never seen her like this before. He had seen her hard, strong, and he had seen her sweet, kind, innocent, but he had never seen her so at peace. It was strange. He could write off all her behavior, her tricks and private smiles when she may have thought she was alone or may have known he was watching, but he couldn't write this off. He could tell that she was truly in a deep sleep.

This was as close to the real her as he may ever get and yet even then he was still miles away from the truth. He snorted as he realized that the same was true for her. No matter what she did, she would always be miles away from truly knowing him. They were too cold, too old, too dark to let people in or care about those in their path. They wanted to have great power and to gain that power they had to be willing to do almost anything.

Shame. Pan thought to himself. It was a shame that they couldn't have met earlier in life. He imagined that she had once been very loving and open hearted from the way Lotus spoke to her and treated her. He imagined that she would have looked at him and saw that he could have been some great light or something like that. He could picture her trying to make him happy and promising to be there for him as much as she could. In another life, when time hadn't destroyed them and all the good in their hearts, they could have been different together. They could have been somewhat friends, maybe more.

Pan let his mind drift on these thoughts as he slowly leaned over her. She looked very pretty, like a sleeping lioness or dragon. She seemed so at peace with the world, but one wrong move and it would mean death to anyone in the room. He smirked as he looked down at her. She truly was a lovely creature, he thought to himself, in all the right ways. He closed his eyes as he took in some air. He could smell honey and jasmine. The scent made him smile. For some reason, it made him think of happier times, before the island, before he ever was a father.

He guess he couldn't help himself. He was Peter Pan after all. He loved to play games and take risks. What bigger risk was there in that moment than to plant his lips onto hers? He was surprised that the action didn't cause her to wake up right that second. He was sure that she would lash out at him. Her staying asleep made this awkward. He rubbed the back of his neck as he tossed her dress onto the bed. He had better things to do than take care of her. That was what Lou was for. Pan thought to himself as quickly disappeared Besides, staying would mean that he cared about her. It would make her think she had some power over him.

xxx

Sybelle slowly opened her eyes. She felt as though she had been sleeping for hours. She slowly rubbed her right eye as she rose from the bed. She shook her head as she made her way to the door. She could hear the sound of someone moving. She used her magic to see who it was. She blinked when she felt that it was Lou. She didn't understand why his movements seemed almost panic driven. She opened the door and watched him search for something among her things.

"What are you doing?" Sybelle asked. She sounded awful. "What is it that you need?"

"Sybelle?" Lou dropped what he was doing to look at her. "You're up?"

"Yeah? And that's shocking?" Sybelle studied him as she tried to understand why he was behaving so oddly.

"No,,,not at all." Lou grinned. It was like he found out the best new in all the realm. "I just thought that you'd be asleep for a little while longer."

"Hm," Sybelle narrowed her eyes. "What are you hiding?" She teased as she crossed her eyes.

"Nothing that would matter right now." Lou laughed out. "It would cause too much of a mess."

"Is this about Felix?" Sybelle asked as she dropped her arms. "I know that you...thought highly of him in the past."

"He…" Lou seemed pained by what he was about to say. "It's the past. If you can put your feelings aside, I can do the same."

"Okay…" Sybelle smiled as she walked towards him. "It's good that you're seeing things my way. I hate fighting with you. It means I don't have anyone to talk to." She frowned slightly. "It's nice to have someone to stand with you while you let yourself become the monster you never wanted to be."

"I doubt you could ever be a monster." Lou chuckled. "Not when you compare yourself to your sisters."

"I hurt the best of us." Sybelle whispered softly. "I hurt Lotus."

"I think Puck hurt her more." Lou snorted.

"Uh? What do you mean?" Sybelle bit her lip in thought. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing that you need to worry about." Lou smiled. "I'm going to step out for a moment. I'll finish unpacking when I get back."

"You want to see the island." Sybelle nodded her head with understanding. "You may do so. I've to plan my next move and have no need of you for the time being."

xxx

Felix watched as Lou entered Pan's camp. The man seemed disgusted by the sight. Felix smirked as he watched Lou try to keep his hatred back. It seem the lad hadn't changed much. He still thought that royals should hold themselves above others and behave in a manner that showed their rank. It must have bothered him greatly that Sybelle picked this realm to stay in.

"Do you want Pan?" Felix asked.

"Nah," Lou grinned. "Just wanted to say hello."

"Hn, any reason why?" Felix eyed him. It wasn't like Lou to just say hello without trying to do something. He liked games.

"I thought I'd just greet the man I'm going to be working closely with." Lou smirked.

"Hm, you should go." Felix stated. "We both have better things to do."

"True," Lou chuckled. "Just felt slightly in the mood to celebrate." Lou chuckled as Felix raised a brow. "That's right you wouldn't know. It seems that when Sybelle returned Puck left her with a little test."

"What kind of test?" Felix leaned in closer and glanced around. He didn't see Pan, but that didn't mean he wasn't there.

"A test Puck thoughtfully place on them." Lou said with joy. "A test to see their hearts and somehow they passed. Can you imagine the fear he will feel when I tell him and her SISTERS? I've waited my whole life for that moment."

"You can't mean that he was dumb enough to-" Felix muttered.

"He was." Lou smiled. "The best part is that they passed, without any help." Lou smirked. "None at all. They passed a test they didn't even know about."

"Do they know about it now?" Felix needed to know the answer. It could change everything.

"No, They don't know." Lou declared. "I think it's for the best they don't know. Makes them passing that much more meaningful to those that find out."

"Are you sure they don't know?" Felix inquired further. "It's important. They could've found a way around it."

"Does it seem like they know?" Lou snorted. "Because if they do, they're handling it better than I ever thought possible. I mean I may not know Pan, but I would think that he would use this test against her right now...and she would have no idea how to handle this news...it wasn't part of the plan after all," Lou grinned. "But be happy. This is good. This is what the most loyal knight of my kingdom would have wanted."

"You're mocking me." Felix hissed out.

"Possibly." Lou shrugged. "But it's not really the issue you care about?" He shook his head. "No, not even close."

"Don't you have to act as slave to some bitch?" Felix bit.

"Now, now." Lou smirked. "Someone may think that you want our dear queen to fail."

"She isn't queen yet." Felix pointed out as Lou started to walk away. He shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't care.

"What are you doing here?" Pan questioned as Lou walked past him.

"Wanted a chat with your Felix, he is afterall your version of me or something like that." Lou stated. "Besides, Sybelle said I could do as I pleased for now. Unless, you have a task for me." Lou grinned. "As you are bound to her and she to you, I don't see why following your orders would be an issue."

"No, I'm fine for the moment." Pan stated as he raised his head in thought. Lou flashed a smile to the glaring Felix. "Having my people feel the waters right now."

"Very well." Lou bowed his head slightly and smirked. "I'll just take my leave, but be sure to call if you have need of me."

xxx

Sybelle touched her lips in thought. It had been nearly two days, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something happened. She had felt strange since her return to Neverland. She felt as if something was different, but she didn't understand what. Lou was looking at her oddly. These things meant that something must have happened. Was it possible that Puck had done something to her? She wanted to ask Pan, but wasn't sure if that was wise. Maybe, it was best if she just got some rest. She really hadn't gotten any real rest in a while. She bit her lip as she curled up next to Syn. He seemed very pleased with himself. She smiled softly at him.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to make you a special stew." She whispered to the horse. "I just need some herbs and then you'll be able to fly, not very much, but you'll be able to fly just a little bit." The horse cuddled with her sleepily. He didn't seem to be listening to her. "It'll be safer." She sighed out as she started to fall asleep.

xxx

Pan watched as the shadows started to move about. They whispered things as they circled around the glowing, red center. He closed his eyes. They were telling him things about the other realms. The shadows were his eyes and ears. They touched everyone and saw almost everything, but that meant that sometimes they tried to feed him too much. It made his headache in pain if he let them all speak. He frowned as he tried to make sense of it all. He willed them to quiet down as. They were trying to tell him too much. He needed one clear thought or else it would be too much for him to understand.

"I need to hear more about Indiana and Pacific. Tell me about them." He spoke to the shadows.

"Indiana is like you. She speaks to the shadows and the shadows speak to her. She watches through us with pet's eyes. Her husband tinks away at strange machines. He has little care of leadership and more on regaining life."

"Regaining life?" Pan didn't understand.

"Caught between living and dead. He is a shade in the realm of Hel." The shadows echoed out as they danced in the air. "This gives him great knowledge over life and death. The spirits respect him for this. His wife, too, can command the dead to her will."

"And she lives in the world of death? That makes sense. What about Pacifica? Her husband can see the future, but what is her skill?" Pan asked the shadows.

"She's good at combat, slightly changing reality and enchantment, but her real powers come from her husband Hylas and his visions. For his great skill and looks, the sisters declared him Vision. Like their crystal falcon, they have sharp claws and can blind others easily, but they are frail in other areas. Strike the right place and they will shatter. You've the tool to do so close at hand. With one small action, they will come apart with ease"

"That's helpful." Pan said as he thought the information over. "Watch Indiana and report back if she starts to plan anything against us." The shadows circled around Pan before flying away. He wondered which of the two sisters he should attack first as he slowly made his way back to camp.

He wondered what Sybelle had to say on the subject. He found that he liked the way her mind worked and how easily they fell onto the same page when talking things over. Pan fought the urge to go see her. It was clear from when he left her that she needed her rest. He would wait a few days before going to her with his plans and thoughts. It bothered him that he cared, but he wrote it off on his greed more than real fear for her safety. It would do him no good if she became ill during the game.

xxx

Sybelle woke the next morning feeling slightly unsure of what to do next. She hopped out of bed and removed her dress. She needed a few more herbs in order to do some spells that would help her defeat her sisters, but she didn't know where to find them. They were rare herbs that she wasn't sure she could find on the island. She knew that it would be easy to ask Pan where they were, but thought better on it.

Sybelle hated the thought of seeming helpless in front of Pan. She scowled in disgust at the thought of his smug face asking her why she couldn't find them herself. She could just imagine the fun he would have mocking her. She smirked as she thought of a better course of action. She had always been told that she made a great mother. She had made many young souls feel at home and loved over her long life. So many of those souls called her mother, even when they were old and dying. She could sense that there were boys on the island that longed for the care of a mother. She could use one of them to tell her where to look.

She searched her dresses for one that would make her look pretty and welcoming. Her hands fell onto a deep green one that hugged her body on the top and touched the floor. It had long sleeves and covered her breast. If she wore her hair down, it would make her seem old enough to be taken seriously, but young enough to seem understanding and easy to talk to. Now, she only needed to find a child to trick into believing in her.

xxx

Felix gazed into the fire as Pan started to play his pipe. His thoughts floated to the days before Neverland. He wondered what his fate would be when Pan found out the truth. It worried him a great deal. He had never told Pan about his life before they met. It didn't seem to matter at the time, but now it felt like it could come to light fairly soon.

He glanced at Pan as he thought the matter over. He could tell Pan now, before the boy started caring about Sybelle, but did that mean it would be safer? Felix couldn't be sure. He felt the need to explain, but feared to do so. It was very possible that Sybelle wouldn't tell Pan about what happened to Felix and her. It was very possible that she didn't see a point in telling him. It wasn't like she could see a reason why Pan would care, although Felix could sense that Pan would care a great deal. Than there was Lou. The boy was mocking him and would most likely say something to Pan in order to hurt Felix. Lou and he didn't end things in the right manner and the boy liked being in power. It was clear Lou wanted to take Felix's place in Pan's camp.

"Hello." Sybelle laughed as she appeared behind Felix and broke him of his thoughts. "I thought that I would bring a few treats." She said as she held up a basket. "I baked some cookies, of different kinds." She smiled.

"You bake?" Pan asked as he stopped playing.

"Yes," She nodded her head, "It helps me think." she smiled kindly as she placed the basket down and took out a cookie. She took a bite and scanned the boys in the camp. They all seemed unhappy on some level, but none seemed the type that would trust her easily. Her eyes fell onto a young lad that looked about six or seven. She smiled kindly at him as she took another gentle bit. "Sometimes, I need to take my mind off off spells and just do something fun. Although, I've been told my ideas of fun seems a bit motherly."

Felix snorted. That was very much the truth. She had always been the type of person to rush to care for someone or something just to help them. She used to enjoy spending her free time thinking of ways to better other peoples lives. Now, her heart had been turned to darkness and she was more likely to use someone for her own gain than help them. It was a shame. Felix wondered why he even cared that she had lost the light in her heart. He was loyal to Pan and Pan had hurt his own son and grandson in order for selfish reasons. Yet, Felix didn't seem to bat an eye over what his master had done.

Pan glanced at Felix and narrowed his eyes. It was becoming very clear that Felix had known Sybelle once upon a time. It was clear that she had done something to upset Felix. Pan recalled Felix talking about a loyal knight that she had betrayed. Could it be that Felix knew the knight and had been close to him?

Sybelle clasped her hands together and shrugged her shoulders. This action forced Pan to look at her. She glanced about the camp with a bright smile. She knew that one of them would feel like reaching out to her if she kept up this act. She couldn't help but beam at the thought of getting what she wanted without even asking for it.

"I'll be off then," She said as she tried to keep her joy down. "Oh, just have someone bring the basket back to me. It belonged to my mother." She said as she looked at the basket. Felix looked at it too. His eyes narrowed as he studied it. He noticed the small markings on the side. It was slightly burned on the bottom, left hand side. In that moment, he knew the basket was her mother's. Why would she keep that around? It would only make her seem weak to her sisters and she didn't want to seem weak. "She was very important to me." She left soon after that,

xxx

Lou sighed as he closed his book. He couldn't believe that Sybelle thought her cookie plan would work. There was no way any of those boys would come by here. Pan had called Sybelle a witch and stressed how dangerous she was. They wouldn't be stupid enough to come by her home. No one would be foolish enough to enter a witches home because of a basket. They would have to be very brave or really, really daft.. Sybelle had pointed out that was good a reason for one of them to come by. They wanted to test their bravery and see how dangerous she could be. She was sure that a few children would come to her door. There was a slight knock on the door. Sybelle threw Lou a smile.

"That doesn't mean that's a child that you can use." Lou said as he rolled her eyes.

"Pan would've just come in." She pointed out. "And Felix doesn't like me enough to visit."

"Well, that doesn't mean it's that kid you want." Lou pointed out.

"It will be." Sybelle smirked as she moved towards the door. "Now, be good and find out what my sisters are up to while I deal with this little boy."

"Only if it's him." Lou chuckled as he watched the door. He was enjoying his free time. He got to sleep in for once. Besides, he was sure that wasn't going to be the boy.

"Hello." Sybelle smiled kindly as she opened the door. There was a seven year old boy at the door. Lou frowned as he stood up. It seemed that Sybelle had been right. It seemed that she was almost always right. She turned her head and smirked at Lou.

"I'll go check on things." Lou sighed. "Need a good shag anyway."

"Lou." Sybelle huffed. "That's not something you should say around children." She tried to hold back her laughter. She needed to seem motherly and her friend made it hard. "Forgive him. He doesn't know better."

"It's kay." The child said as he tried to move out of the way so that Lou can leave the house. "I've come with your basket."

"You don't look happy about it." Sybelle said as she took her basket. "Did they make you come? I heard Pan said I was a witch… did they make you come to see if I'd eat you?" She asked. The boy nodded his head.

"You ain't going to eat me, are ya?" The boy asked with wide eyes.

"No," She grinned. "I don't eat children. I don't care for meat."

"That good." The boy stated as he peaked into the home. Sybelle smiled as she stepped into her home and put down the basket. She walked softly towards a truck and opened it.

"How about a reward for being brave." She made it sound more like a question than a statement. She beckoned for the boy to come in. "When I raised my boy, I knew there were two things he loved most in all the realms. He loved to hear me tell stories and to play with the toys I made. I'm rather good at both." She smiled as she picked up some toys from the box. She placed them on the ground and turned a key in the back.

"Oh," The boy seemed to be in love with them. The brave knight swung his sword and a dragon moved its head back and forth. "I can have these."

"Yes," Sybelle nodded her head softly. "If you do me a favor here and there, I'll give you a bit more or tell you a story if I'm not busy."

"Can I hear a story now?" The boy asked as he sat down.

"Well," Sybelle seemed to think the matter over. "I was planning on finding some herbs that I need rather badly." She said as she pulled out a book and opened it. "But I'm not even sure if they're on the island. Have you seen them? If I find them, I'll be able to make dinner and tell you a story." She hoped that he knew where to find them.

"That's near the shore on the other side." The boy said as he looked at the picture.

"Yes, it would found near water. What about this one?" Sybelle smiled as she flipped to another page.

"That near here." The boy smiled. "I can help you collect them."

"Really?" Her eyes went wide with joy. "If you come, I'll be able to tell you a story as we work." She seemed so happy.

"Yeah, it be so much fun." The boy nodded his head. Children were so easy to please Sybelle thought to herself. It was almost too easy.

xxx

"If you're going to sleep with my husband, you can at least tell me what she's been up to." Atlanta said as she watched Lou leave her chambers. She looked rather displeased at finding him at her home.

"I can't help that he wants me instead of you." Lou chuckled.

"Tell me about my little sister." Atlanta frowned as Lou turned to look at her.

"Puck left her a small test. They passed it without even knowing about it." Lou sighed out.

"What kind of test? And how does one pass without knowing they're tested?" She asked as she eyed him. "I can tell if you're lying. It's one of my powers."

"I know." He smirked at her. "That's why the look on your face, when I tell you, will be fucking amazing."

"What look would that be?" Atlanta asked as she walked towards him. "And keep in mind I could always kill you where you stand."

"You won't kill me." Lou laughed. "I'm like your little spy. You need me to watch your sister."

"Yes, some best friend you are." Atlanta shot at him. She hoped that it hurt his pride to hear what a poor friend he was.

"Telling you what she's up to isn't really going against her." Lou pointed out. "Besides, the look of horror that will cross your face will be worth whatever Sybelle does to me if she finds out what I'm doing."

"Why would I be horrified?" Atlanta asked. She wondered if it was possible that the whispers were true, that Sybelle had been reunited with the boy.

"Ha, because the test." Lou stepped forward and whispered something in her ear. Her face went pale. For the first time in ages, she felt fear enter her soul. She was shaking. Lou leaned back and smirked at her. "I'd like to see you beat that." He laughed in her face.

"I can still win." She scream through her horror. "I can still beat her."

"I highly doubt that." Lou laughed. "But it'll be fun to watch you try."


End file.
